Rachel's Dads
by JMakerel
Summary: What happens when Kurt confesses his love for Blaine to Hiram and LeRoy Berry, and then Blaine shows up? Klaine pairing. Eventual fluff and slight angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I love LeRoy and Hiram. I just rewatched the episode where they try to get Rachel and Finn to break off their engagement, and I think they are so funny! So, I did this in like twenty minutes! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Come on Kurt, it'll be so much fun!" Rachel whines into the phone. She has been begging me for the past ten minutes to have a dinner with her, Burt, Carole, Finn, LeRoy, and Hiram to celebrate her and Finn's 6 month anniversary (which basically means they're due for another break up soon). I think it could be fun, but I'm not entirely crazy about the idea of being a 7th wheel. Even a third wheel is bad enough, but 7th? That's just sad. I tell her I'll think about it.

"No!" She yells, "Kurt! Just go! I promise it won't be a couples thing, I would never go on a double date with my PARENTS, much less Finn's!"

I sigh and give in to the small, persuasive brunette. Maybe she'll leave me alone if I just go. "Okay." I say, throwing my hands in the air. She squeals and hangs up without saying goodbye.

Guess I'm having dinner with three couples.

* * *

 **TEXT CONVERSATION BETWEEN KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON:**

 _K:_ Hey! I just got dragged by Rachel into being a 7th wheel with my parents, her parents, and Finchel.

 _B:_ Yikes :(. What's Finchel?

 _K:_ Finn and Rachel.

 _B:_ Ahh, I see. So are you actually going to go?

 _K:_ Yeah, it's not like I have anything better to do.

 _B:_ I could arrange for Wes and David to kidnap you if you'd like ;)

 _K:_ No thanks, I've had enough of them. Where are you anyways?

 _B:_ I'm in the common room with the two kidnappers.

 _K:_ UUUUUUGH. That's so far. I don't want to go all the way down there, but I want to see you.

 _B:_ Are you in your room?

 _K:_ Yeah. Jeff and Nick started making out while I was on the toilet, so I'm stuck in the bathroom.

 _B:_ Yeah, you'll get used to it eventually.

 _K:_ Hey, when I get out of here, do you want to go get coffee?

 _B:_ Sure! I have to go though, Wes and David saw me texting you and they're teasing me.

 _K:_ Why?

 _B:_ They think we're dating.

 _B:_ I really have to go, I need to beat up two very inappropriate warblers.

 _K:_ Have fun XD

* * *

I slide into a booth at the fancy restaurant next to Finn and Rachel. The four adults on the other side are already engaged in a conversation about something I'm not interested in. Finn and Rachel just stare at each other for a while.

This goes on for a few minutes before LeRoy Berry turns his head to me and smiles. "Oh, and here we all are, completely ignoring Kurt, who Rachel worked so hard to get here this evening! How have you been, Kurt?"

"I'm good." I answer, happy I can be truthful in my answer for once, "Dalton's...really great."

All I can picture in my mind when I say _Dalton_ is a certain black haired, hazel eyed boy in a red and blue uniform. I sigh happily before catching myself. It seems, however, that I wasn't fast enough. Finn, Rachel, LeRoy, Carole, and dad are satisfied with my answer, but Hiram is looking at me with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile. He apparently decides to see what he can get me to say.

"What's your favorite part about your new school?" He asks, propping his chin up on his fist. _He's having a blast._

I clear my throat and answer surely, "The Warblers." _Not a specific warbler. All of them._

"Hardly!" Rachel nearly yells through laughter. "It's not _THE_ warblers he enjoys, Daddy. It's _A_ warbler."

Dad chokes on his water. Carole looks surprised, then she smiles. Finn looks very confused.

"Ahhh," LeRoy chimes in, finally getting what his husband is doing, "Just one warbler then. And what is his name, pray tell?"

"Blaine!" Rachel answers with a sly grin. I blush some ungodly shade of red, and it seems like Finn finally understands.

"Is that the same kid you told me was just a friend?!" Dad demands, getting angry.

"Dad! Dad, he _is_ just a friend. He doesn't like me." I hold my hands out, hoping he will lay off. He does, and plops back into his seat with a grunt.

The lights dim in the restaurant and a man walks on the stage area with a microphone.

"Hello!" He says. "My name is Keller Lyncaster and I am the manager. How are you all feeling?" He is met with polite clapping before he continues.

"So, As you know, this facility is very close to the local King's Island theme park. They recently had a Christmas spectacular performance, and it was such a hit that we have asked the two talented teenagers to sing the song here as well! Now, without further ado, please welcome Blaine Anderson and Nicole Kidds singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'!"

My heart slows. "Shit." I whisper at the table, covering my face with my hand and peeking through my fingers. Rachel starts laughing.

"That wouldn't be the same Blaine we were just talking about, would it?" Hiram asks, feigning innocence.

A very small girl walks onto the stage in a Santa dress and moves to the far corner. Next comes Blaine, smiling into the crowd. He looks as handsome as ever and even has less hair gel in than usual. Everyone at my table (except Finn and Dad) giggles as the music starts. The sound brings back the sweet memory of practicing this duet with Blaine at Dalton. I lower my hand slightly to get a better view.

The girl's voice is breathy and brittle. I'd like to think mine's superior. Blaine has her beat by a mile, his smooth, rich voice sounding even more beautiful compared to her papery one.

The song feels like it lasts forever. I hate seeing Blaine sing such a flirty song with someone else, especially a girl. When. they leave the stage, I let out the breath I forgot I was holding. I turn to see everyone staring at me.

"Well, I can see why you like him..." LeRoy starts, "...but Kurt, he seems to be straight if I'm being perfectly frank with you."

"He isn't." I answer, trying not to look back at the stage, "He transferred to Dalton pretty soon after he came out 'cause the bullying got so bad. Blaine, Jeff, Nick and I are the only gay guys in the Warblers."

Rachel's dads nod in understanding and Hiram puts his hand on top of LeRoy's, nodding to a spot behind me with a smile. I turn around and see the back of a tuxedo. The back of _Blaine's_ tuxedo.

"Hey, Blaine!" Rachel calls. I resist the urge to slap her across the face only because she is my brother's girlfriend. He turns and smiles dazzlingly at me.

"Hey guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Still don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

I want to crawl in a hole and never come out. My parents and Rachel's parents are all watching me make a fool of myself in front of my crush.

Blaine attempts to start a conversation with us. "How are you guys? It's been so long Rachel!" The small girl smiles brightly and raises her eyebrows at Kurt, who's cheeks are getting redder by the minute.

"I'm great, thank you! It's actually Finn and I's 6 month anniversary today! These are my dads and you already know Kurt's parents!"

Blaine sticks out his hand to Hiram and Leroy. "Very nice to meet you both. I'm honestly a bit embarrassed that anyone I actually know saw that."

Carole pipes up then. "Nonsense, sweetie, it was wonderful!"

There is a bit more small talk before Rachel Berry, my own personal demon, invites Blaine to sit with the group for dinner. He squeezes in next to me as I try to tell her telepathically how much i dislike her in this moment. As awkward as I feel, my heart still skips a beat at how close Blaine is.

"So how do you know Rachel?" Hiram inquires with a smirk.

Blaine blushes a bit with his answer, remembering the awkward night he and Rachel met. "She had a little get together a while back and Kurt brought me."

"Ah, yes, you and Kurt are pretty good friends right?" Leroy chimes in, mirroring his husband's smile.

"Of course, he's great."

The questions fly back and forth for a while while my dad and Finn look on, the former sternly crossing his arms and the latter clearly uncomfortable. Dad excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Eventually, Blaine turns to talk to me.

"So, Wes started playing the trumpet at five this morning. When I woke up and asked him why he was doing it, he just played louder."

I chuckle. "Wes knows how to play the trumpet?"

"No, that's the problem." We both begin to laugh, which makes Carole and Rachel's dads smile at each other. Then the girl who was singing with Blaine (Nicole, I think) comes over, spinning her hair around her finger.

"Hey Blaine, they want us to do the other song. You up for it?"

He smiles brightly. "Yeah sure!"

"Great! Oh, and are you coming over tomorrow?"

Blaine nods at her and gives everyone a quick smile before taking the girl's arm and leading her back to the stage. I know that he doesn't like her and she's a girl, but I can't help the little twinge of jealousy that makes me think how unfair this is. That should be _me_ holding on to his arm.

Nicole shuffles back over and leans toward me, whispering, "Hey, he likes you a lot." Before running away again. The manager introduces them and they start singing Sleigh Ride by the Ronettes. I spend the whole song thinking about what Nicole said to me. _Is she right? Did he tell her that or is she just guessing?_ Everyone else at the table had moves on to a few different topics and Dad returns from the bathroom (where I think he was hiding out) but I can't move on until I get answers. I come to the conclusion that Blaine is not going to make the first move after what happened with Karofsky, even if he does like me, so I need to go ahead and put myself out there. I'm sure he'll be nice about it if he shoots me down.

I excuse myself when the song is over and find Blaine behind the stage talking to Nicole. I fiddle with my hands all the way over to them and clear my throat nervously.

"Blaine, do you have a minute?" I ask, my voice a bit higher than it usually is. Blaine follows me to the corner. Over his shoulder I see Nicole wink and give me a thumbs up.

"What's up?" His eyebrows raise in confusion. I take a deep inhale and draw all the courage I can muster to simply spit out,

"I like you, okay? I think you're an amazing singer and really attractive and you are giving me signs that you're into me too but it's really confusing because I still don't know and-" I stopped talking when Blaine covered my hand with his. He was smiling really wide and staring into my eyes. Not that eye contact itself is romantic, but they way he looks at me sends shivers down my spine. I smile back at him.

"I like you so much." He states, and leans over. My breath quickens and I can't believe this is happening right now. He presses his lips against mine and it feels amazing, like the most perfect it could have been. He soon pulls away, aware of where we are, but we stay in the corner simply staring at each other for a while before I invite Blaine to finish dinner with us.

* * *

 **what do you all think? I think this is the end of the story, but let me know if I should add anything. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
